Jack "Lord of the Flies" Merridew
'Jack "Lord of the Flies" Merridew '''is an antagonist in ''RWBY Wiki Chronicles. He was once a savage murderer, who became enlightened with knowledge, after his body was infested by Devil Flies, a genus of insects that are mysteriously drawn to those with ill-deed. From then on, he realized how horrible the mistakes of humanity were, and how consequential the burden of freedom was, so he dedicated himself to eradicating all of mankind. Appearance Jack is a tall, somewhat intimidating individual who wears all black clothes, except for a mask, which is red with black stripes stretching all over the surface of it. The mask has black eye holes, which seems to make the wearer appear scarier. Because he rarely ever takes his mask off, it's rumored that, there is nothing behind his mask, and he has no face, because the genus of flies that infested his body ate out his face to make a larger orifice to enter through. This rumor also gave rise to the concept that he murders his victims by taking his mask off, letting the flies swarm out from the hole in his face, allowing them to infest the victim before him. Personality Jack, despite still being murderous, seems to have a twisted sense of humor, and his actions imply cockiness and smart alecky. He is incredibly quiet, and most of the people he is surrounded by either rarely hear his voice, or never hear what he sounds like at all. It's a mystery whether or not the flies in his body have completely infested him, to the point of essentially making up his identity and personality. However, the only change in his behavior compared to when he didn't have the flies, was that he was much more serious and down-to-earth, whereas now that he has Devil Flies inside of him, he has become more seemingly insane, like a maniac. This is why he seems mischievous to others. History Early Life Jack grew up as a mischievous child, and, like all children, he enjoyed roughhousing. However, he was much more seemingly aggressive. He would always be greedy and deceptive, often lying to get whatever he wanted. This innate oppression extended into his adulthood, and he became a thief, burglar, and even a murderer. One fateful night, he was trying to elude the police, and he ran into the woods near his local area. He was cut by countless branches that seemed to stab directly at him, until he ran into an extending tree branch, knocking him out. The tree had been housing a small hive hanging from one of the branches. This hive was home to a mysterious genus of flies that could seemingly act as one unit, one organism. They poured out of the hive, and noticed the unconscious body at the base of the tree. Swirling in a spiral, they entered the man's body. Current Life Jack now spends his time targeting high authority in the cities, bent on making the society fall, so he may rebuild it by himself. Abilities and Skills Having no real "weapon", Jack isn't called "Lord of the Flies" for nothing. The flies that inhabit his body are used as a weapon, and they are released through temporarily-made holes in his body. Upon release, they flow into the air like one huge glob of vibrating blackness. This technique, or the "weapon" itself is referred to as Beelzebub. The flies can form into objects, such as blades, hammers, shields, and even fists. They are capable of tackling an opponent as a single unit. In terms of overtaking a victim, the person has to be unconscious for the flies to be able to overtake them, since the presence of conscious internal or external activity repels them if they try to invade. Jack himself possesses high physical strength, due to the flies being able to densify the muscles within his body. They can scatter and give strength to all of his individual joints and muscles, or they can swarm into one limb, and put incredible, almost superhuman strength into that one muscle. At the moment, it isn't known whether or not Jack is truly immortal, but one thing is known: he is capable of regenerating himself. The flies redirect any chemicals in his body toward a certain limb when it is in pain. Trivia *His name comes from the book Lord of the Flies, where the main antagonist's name is "Jack Merridew". Coincidentally, both characters wear some sort of mask, which eluded the memory of Cbonde101, the creator of this character. *Beelzebub is the Hebrew word for the devil, and when translated to English, means "Lord of the Flies". *The original inspiration for the character was from a dream that the creator had, involving a terrifying killer in a red mask. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters